Acting Out
by smiles1116
Summary: Aria and Kayla go out on a pranking spree. What will happen once Aria ditches Kayla and Shikamaru needs Kayla's help rehearsing for a play?


[Acting Out] Shikamaru one shot (for cheerqdlol)

_This is yet another one shot for Shikamaru. I like him, so I'm okay with it! Again, I must send thanks to the requester because she followed the format AND asked nicely! I appreciate it! And I'm sorry it's so late… inspiration left me! ^^' WARNING: this one shot contains mature themes, including sexual tension released and… well, that's about it. You will receive no more warnings. Beware of innuendos! XD_

Name: Kayla

Other attempt: kinky and lemons (I'll do my best!)

"KAYLA!"

"Aria!" Kayla rushes in to the living room to see Aria staring at the window with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"… I just had a thought!"

Kayla stares at her for a moment before chuckling. "That's wrong, alright."

Aria glares before rolling her eyes and motioning for the girl to come nearer to her position on the floor. A few minutes later, a huge grin is plastered across Kayla's face.

"Aria! That's absolutely _brilliant_!" Kayla cheers as Aria sits pleased with herself. She has just suggested going on a pranking spree, and Kayla is completely game for it.

"I know, right?!" Aria smirks, knowing it's brilliant.

"But… what do we do? Kiba's in Suna on a mission with Kankuro, so he's out of the question."

Aria sighs and rolls her eyes. "Just because Kiba's the most fun to prank doesn't mean he's the _only_ one to prank, 'La-chan!"

"Oh yeah… So, who are we going to prank, 'Ri-chan?"

Aria grins as she speaks. "I have an idea...."

***Woo for time skips! XD A few minutes of material gathering, traveling, and set-up pass…***

"Okay Aria, is everything set up?" Kayla asks, whispering as they crouch next to their victim's sleeping form.

"Yup."

"Now what do we do?"

"We make our exit."

"But the door's rigged…?"

"The window Kayla. I thought you were a kunoichi…?"

Kayla sweatdrops before agreeing. The girls carefully climb over the trip wire and slip out the window. Everything is set up. They had set up a bucket of water attached to a string that runs around his apartment. The string is hooked/tied to various objects: pot handle, water cannon, bowl of nuts, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, caramel sauce, bottle of spray whipped cream, doorknob, and, finally, his wrist, albeit the pile of spray whipped cream into his hand. Once Aria does that, Kayla tickles his nose with a long feather, and the show begins. He smacks his face, smearing the whipped cream. Then comes the anticipated chain reaction: pulled string causes the pot to fall and the door to slam open, effectively waking him up so that he is in the line of fire. Next, ice cream toppings galore come raining down, nuts, and whipped cream sprays; the tension of the wire on the trigger causes the water cannon to soak Naruto, effectively "cleaning him off"; and viola! Instant dessert!

Kayla and Aria try to hold in their laughter by smothering each other with their hands. Naruto sits in his bed, soaked and sticky, before turning with an intimidating glare toward the non-too-quiet kunoichi outside of his window. He gets up, setting of a trip wire, the tension of which causes the cannon to blast him in the only dry spot: his back end. Avoiding that wire again, he steps over it, only to hit one for the strawberry syrup. With each step Naruto moves closer to the window, he manages to hit a trip wire, mainly getting hit by ice cream toppings of all kinds. The girls manage to scramble to their feet while still in laughter and stumble away, unable to stand watching any more.

Once they are a safe distance from the house, they burst out into laughter. The sheer hilarity of it completely overwhelms the girls so that they are holding on to each other for support. Finally, their laughter subsides, and Aria immediately sees something that makes her scowl. Kayla frowns, following her gaze, and sees that Kakashi's favorite porn, Make Out Paradise, is being made into a movie.

"Do they _really_ need to advertise that where _everyone_ can see it? It's a disgrace to womankind everywhere!" Aria flails her arms dramatically.

"That it is, Aria," Kayla crosses her arms and nods. "But there's nothing we can do about it, ne? If they see a sign, it's going to put the message into their head…"

Kayla continued speaking, but Aria had quit listening. As soon as Kayla had uttered the words "If they see a sign, it's going to put the message into their head," the gears had begun to turn. A light bulb suddenly appears over Aria's head, and Kayla blinks in surprise.

"Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"… What the hell is that thing over your head?"

"Umm… I think it's a light bulb. Why?"

"… How the hell did it get there, let alone lit up?"

"Umm… I don't know?"

"What were you just doing?"

"… Hatching a scheme."

"… That explains it then."

"… Explains what?"

"The light bulb."

"… What light bulb?"

"Oh, sorry. It's gone now. So, what was your idea?"

"… I don't remember."

"… Do you think the two are related somehow?"

"… I doubt it. It's a light bulb. How the hell could you relate a light bulb to an idea? That's like trying to relate… I don't know, a flying pig to something that's never going to happen. It just doesn't make sense!"

"… You've got a point."

"Yeah, that often happens when something doesn't make sense." Aria crosses her arms, closes her eyes, and nods once. Her eyes suddenly snap open, and she screams, "I've got it!"

Kayla stares at her. Actually, she's staring at the light bulb, but she's not about to interrupt Aria's thought process again. It's already too fragile. "What's your idea, Ri?"

"I know who we're going to prank next!"

"Great!... Who?" Aria grins wickedly.

"You'll see."

The girls travel back to Aria's house as fast as they can. Once there, they log on to Aria's computer and begin to work. Twenty minutes later, they're done and heading back in the direction they came from. Once they post the paper onto a notorious bookstore's window, they race away to hide in the bushes across the street. They watch as the bookstore opens ten minutes later, the owner not noticing anything different about his windows. One man in particular, though, pauses to read the sign, which has a picture of Make Out Paradise on the front of it. As the man reads, his eye goes wide. His hands drop out of his pockets, and he stands there with his mask covering his slack jaw. He begins to utter incoherent sounds, gurgling like a baby beginning to speak. He rips down the sign and rushes into the store, slamming it onto the counter and shaking the manager back and forth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ICHA ICHA PARADISE HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED'?!"

***Yay! Yet another lovely time skip for you! I like where the last part left off, so I'm opting to skip scenes. ^^***

Kayla and Aria's laughter is hard to hold in, so they decide to bolt. They run from their hiding spot, trying not to be seen. They run up a hill and pause, out of breath from running while laughing. As they calm down, Aria suddenly notices where they are. A sly grin slides onto her face, unseen to Kayla.

"Hey, Aria?"

"Yeah, Kayla?"

"What the hell's that damned light bulb doing back?"

"Oh, I don't know." They shrug as Aria leads her friend up the hill. She smirks when she sees who is lying at the top under a tree in the dark. Kayla suddenly freezes when she catches sight of the Chuunin at their destination. They are far enough away that the nin can't hear them if they keep their voices low, and Aria knows it.

"Oi, Kayla!" Aria motions her over to listen. "How about _him_ next, ne?"

"NO!" Kayla exclaims, keeping her voice low. Aria pouts.

"Why _not_?!" She whines. "He's just asking for it, laying there in the dark and all!"

"We can't. He'll know we're there before we even _do_ anything. We should pick someone else or quit while we're ahead!" Aria blinks in surprise, suddenly noticing the blush across Kayla's face. It is almost too dark to see it, but when she notices it, she grins.

"Oi, Kayla?"

"Yes?"

"What's that on your face?"

"Umm…" Kayla looks toward her nose. "Nothing?"

"No… I think…" Aria fakes a gasp. "It's a _blush_! You _like_ Shikamaru, _don't you_?!"

"N-no, it's just rude to wake people up," Kayla looks away. Aria grins, knowing that everything is falling into place perfectly. Then she sweatdrops.

"You _do_ know that we just woke Naruto, right?" Kayla's eyes widen as she tries to come up with a better excuse.

"Well, um…"

"Come on!" Aria suddenly stands and drags Kayla behind her the rest of the way up the hill. Kayla seems nervous and is surprised when Shikamaru doesn't seem to notice their arrival. Aria grins wickedly and shoves Kayla's back when she's not paying any attention. Kayla falls onto Shikamaru, waking him as they both make oomph-ing noises. Aria grins and laughs as the two struggle to disentangle themselves from the other.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters. "Kayla, why did you jump on me?"

"B-but I didn't, Shikamaru! I'm sorry! Aria pushed… me…" Kayla trails off, looking around to see that Aria has completely disappeared.

_*… I hate you, Aria. Then again… No, I hate you.*_ Kayla thinks.

"Well, since you're here, maybe you could help me out, ne?" Kayla snaps out of cursing her friend in her mind.

"Um, sure Shikamaru. Anything you need." She suddenly blushes, considering how her words could be taken.

"Really? I have a troublesome issue that no one can seem to help me with. Are you sure that you don't mind?" Kayla shakes her head.

"I don't mind. What do you need?" Shikamaru sighs.

"Well, it's a drag, but somehow I've been roped into participating in a play."  
"I haven't heard about a play."

"You wouldn't have. The producers are trying to keep it really quiet, waiting until it's ready before they announce it."

"Oh," Kayla nods. "That makes sense. But what do you need _me_ for?"

Shikamaru sighs. "I'm been conned into playing the leading male role. I know all the lines perfectly, but my acting could use a lot of work. The final rehearsal is in one week, and the one I'm opposite of is gone for the week."

"Do you want me to fill in for her, then, so you can practice?" Shikamaru nods in agreement.

"Would you, Kayla? I know it's troublesome, asking you this, but I'd really appreciate the help."

"I don't mind at all," Kayla smiles with a slight blush, thinking about how much time she would get to spend with him this week.

_*Okay, so I don't hate you so much, Aria.*_

"Ano," Kayla frowns. "How am I going to know what to say?"

"I know all of _her_ lines, too," Shikamaru yawns. "So I'll whisper them to you so you can repeat them. All I need you to do is put feeling into the words, like you mean them when saying them to me. That and go through the physical motions with me."

"Physical motions?"

"Yeah. They're a drag. There's a lot of troublesome interaction between the lead woman and myself, and I need help getting everything right. They told me I was too robotic in my movements, that it didn't seem natural enough."

"I'll help you any way I can, Shikamaru!" Kayla announces.

"That's great, Kayla," Shikamaru flashes half of a smirk at her. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm glad to help." Kayla smiles. "When do you want to do it?"

"Do you mind if we start now? It would be troublesome not to since we're already here."

"Sure," Kayla nods and takes a seat next to him.

"I'll explain the play a little. The main character is a princess who isn't allowed to do anything with a guy until she has reached her majority. That is the leading woman role."

"So I'm a princess? Cool." Kayla smirks as Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"A prince arrives while she is seventeen and finds out that she doesn't know anything about lust or the things that it leads to. He teaches her how to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Kayla asks.

"Ironically, he teaches her how to play strip poker. Obviously, as she doesn't know how to play at first, she loses. Badly."

"That's… interesting." Kayla blushes slightly, imaging Shikamaru and herself playing the game. She clears her mind, realizing she missed the end of what he was telling her.

"So, I basically need you to help me from the meeting of the two up through the ending. Are you up for it?"

"Of course. I already said I'd help you." Kayla smiles. Shikamaru allows a small smile to appear on his face.

"Okay then," he nods, pulling a deck of cards from his pocket. "I'll start."

***Note: I'll now be writing as if Shikamaru was the prince and Kayla was the princess. It is still the play. I just don't feel like writing that Shikamaru whispered her lines before she said them. Thus, it will seem like they are actually speaking. I will put in another note when they are finished. ^^***

"Your highness, I have come by request of your father to spend time with you."

"Very well. How shall we spend our time?"

"Do you know any games?"

"Of course I do!"

"Excellent! Then do you know how to play strip poker?"

"… What's that?" Shikamaru pulls out a deck of cards.

"A most excellent game, Princess. Allow me to show you?"

"Oh yes, please." Kayla is very excited to learn something new. Shikamaru begins to teach her the basics and rules of the game, running through a couple of demonstrations with her. "I think I get it. Shall we play, Sir Nara?"

"Please, You Highness, call me Shikamaru."

"Very well then. You shall call me Kayla."

"Very well then. I will deal."

"I have… hmm… nothing. What do I do?" Shikamaru sweatdrops.

"You either give your cards back and say 'I fold,' or you pretend you have something to try and make me lose."

"What happens if I… 'fold'?"

"Nothing. I deal again."

"That's fine, then. I will fold." She passes her cards back.

"You're not supposed to tell the other person what you have."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Shikamaru deals again. This time, Kayla remembers to keep it a secret. She looked at the cards. There were two figures with J's next to them. He had said when you have two with the same value that you should keep them. Kayla decides to keep playing. Surprisingly, she loses to a pair of Queens.

"I lose." Kayla smiles. Her smile falters when Shikamaru smirks. "What is so funny, Shikamaru?"

"You lost. I'm waiting."

"… For what?" Shikamaru slaps his forehead.

"For you to strip."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's the game. If you lose, you strip."

"All of it?!" Kayla looks at him horrified.

"No, no. Each time you lose a hand, you take off one thing."

"Very well then." She takes off her crown and lays it to the side. The game progresses until Kayla is left in her bra and panties. Shikamaru has lost one hand and chose to remove his shirt. A sudden thought strikes the princess. "Shikamaru, what happens if… I lose two more hands?"

"The game is over."

"And?"

"And you're left with nothing on." He smirks as she blushes. Shikamaru deals the next hand. Kayla is afraid to lose, but she doesn't want to back down. This is the first guy who has shown any interest in her, and who is she to dissuade him from being her first friend? She loses the hand, choosing to remove her bra. Shikamaru is extremely excited about winning this hand. He is surprised, however, when he loses the next hand. Smirking, he shrugs it off, thinking everything is working out for the best. He removes his pants, making the bulge in his pants more noticeable. Kayla stares at it in fascination.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, lady?"

"What… is that?" She asks, pointing to his crotch. He blushes.

"You… don't know?" She shakes her head curiously as the shock on his face transforms into a smirk. "Then I shall teach you about that later, as well. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, please." The final hand is dealt. They are both in only their underwear. Kayla becomes excited, seeing she has a royal flush. She lays down her cards.

"Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen, King of Spades." Shikamaru stares at her hand before smirking.

"Ten, Jack, Queen, King, _Ace_ of Hearts." Kayla blinks, realizing that she has lost. Sighing slightly and still covering her breasts with one arm, she hooks her thumb through her panties before Shikamaru's hand is over her own, stopping her. She looks at him curiously.

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"I am the winner. Thus, I am entitled to removing the last article of clothing from your body." Kayla blinks, completely believing him.

"Of course." She pulls her hand away. His hands grasp the edge of her underwear and slowly sliding them down. He stares at her eyes the whole time. As he does this, he speaks.

"Kayla, may I give you something for playing with me?"

"Of course you may, Shikamaru. What is it that you desire to give?"

"A kiss." Kayla blinks.

"O-of course you may!"

"May I also have the honor of teaching you about different types of kisses?"

"You… you may." Shikamaru smirks. Her panties are around her knees, and he brings his leg behind hers. He kicks the pressure point behind her knees to make them collapse, causing her to fall into her chair. She blinks in surprise. He finishes pulling the cloth from her body, tossing it away. He pulls her so that she is on the edge of the chair and spreads her legs wide. Vainly, Kayla tries to push her legs back together.

"What are you doing, Shikamaru? I thought you wanted to give me a kiss!" She exclaims, blushing profusely. The prince smirks at her deviously.

"I do," he says simply. "But I never said _where_ I want to kiss you."

This said, he trails his hands up the top of her thighs, running them up her stomach and pulling her arms from her chest. She blushes darker as he smiles, drinking in her form hungrily. He looks up at her wide and uncertain eyes, smiling reassuringly. She finally nods slightly, showing him that she trusts him. This is what he has been waiting for. He quickly shoves his own boxers down his legs, letting them hit the floor. He kicks them away. Kayla begins to blush again.

"Why did you do _that_?!"

"I said I would teach you about that bulge later. This is as good a time as any, is it not?" Kayla nods, not sure where this is going. "And here is the kiss I promised."

***This is the end of the play acting.***

Kayla's breathing hitches as his hands run up the insides of her naked thighs. He spreads them apart as wide as they will go. Kayla gasps, her back against the tree, or the "chair" she had been "sitting on."

"Shikamaru," Kayla gasps. "Don't you think that this play has gone a little too far?"

Shikamaru stares up at her. "Would this be the best time to tell you that I made it all up?"

"You what?!" Kayla stares in surprise. "Why would you do that?!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs. "We actually were playing strip poker."

"Then… how'd I lose?" Kayla asks, genuinely confused.

"I stacked the deck." He says simply. He looks at her for a moment before asking, "Would you still like for me to teach you about different types of kisses, Kayla?"

She stares at him, not sure what to say. Carefully, he reaches up and gently grasps her breasts, squeezing them lightly. He earns a soft gasp and moan from her. This is all the encouragement he needs. He quickly bends down to her folds. He glances up at her.

"This is a normal kiss." He says, bending forward to press his lips to the lips of her womanhood.

"This is a French kiss." He says, reestablishing contact with his lips. He slides his tongue in the crevice and swirls it around, causing Kayla to moan and squirm. He pulls back, looking lustfully into her eyes.

"This is my personal favorite. It's called a passionate kiss." He bends forward for the third time and kisses her heating folds. She gasps as he does this, the friction his hands are making on her bare breasts also increasing. She acts on instinct, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to where he wants to be. Her legs wrap around his shoulders and back, also pulling him closer. Kayla's back arches, pushing her breasts into his hands and her heat into his face. His tongue teases her as she feels a spring of coil building in the pit of her stomach. Shikamaru finally pulls away, sitting back on his knees as best as he can. They are both breathing heavily. He pulls her off the chair and into his lap, his erection rubbing against her wet heat, the friction causing both of them to moan. Kayla surprises him with what she asks next.

"Do you have anything else to teach me?"

"I'm sure I could come up with something." He says, laying her backward. Her back hits the ground, leaving her pinned beneath him. Kayla stares into his eyes and asks a final question.

"Then, could I try?"

***View change and back in time a little.***

Aria watches from a distant tree as Shikamaru begins to talk to Kayla, who blushes a little. Once they begin their game of strip poker, Aria decides it is time to leave. She stands, completely pleased with the setup. Shikamaru had really come through after she had promised that Kayla wouldn't reject his affections. As she dusts her hands off, she huffs in satisfaction. She turns around and freezes, eyes wide.

"H-hey N-Naruto, Kakashi-s-sensei. What are you two doing here at this time of night?" Aria gulps nervously. Naruto is still covered in all kinds of different crap. Kakashi is holding the sign she and Kayla had posted.

"It wasn't me!"

"I saw you." Naruto says.

"Kayla helped, too!" Kakashi silently holds up the sign and flips it over. The back reads "_Fueled by Aria Industries, yeah!_" Aria sweatdrops before turning around and fleeing with an unhappy Naruto and an even unhappier Kakashi chasing after her.

"Damn. I _knew_ I should have gone to Suna."


End file.
